


Oh, What visions

by ofhuntersandhobbits



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhuntersandhobbits/pseuds/ofhuntersandhobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What visions

Oh, the dreams which I have beheld,  
Oh, what brilliant visions,

Of laying among the soft flowers,  
And feeling the caress of the warm summers breeze.  
To listen to the sweet song of the morning,  
and the calm lullaby of the evening,  
Oh, what fantastic visions.

Of the sweeping silhouettes,  
That do flutter upon the ground.  
To watch the sun bathe the land in golden light,  
And sink into horizons embrace.  
Oh, what mesmerising visions.

Of dancing with the twirling galaxies,  
That swing in the dark sky.  
And to sing with the brightest stars,  
That grace the nights brow.

Oh, what impossible visions.


End file.
